Elle and Emmett Were Meant To Be
by Annaleigh Rose Jaceere
Summary: The story after the trial and before Elle's graduation. Now completed!
1. After the Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: The Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing.

----

Chapter 1-

Emmett Forrest stood in the middle of the courtroom watching his friend, Elle Woods, getting congratulated for freeing Brooke Wyndam. He loved how she was smiling ear to ear, in that special way of hers that made him smile, just as big. He was interrupted from his daydreams by a fast moving blur of pink and blonde.

"Emmett! Can you believe it?" Elle asked, hugging him. Emmett, wrapped up in the moment, hugged her back and lifted her off her feet.

"Elle, I'm so proud of you. I told you all that studying would pay off." He said, putting her down. In one blissful moment, Emmett felt that tingling in his stomach that he only got when Elle looked at him like she was doing now. Like she loved him. But in the corner of his eye, he saw the man Elle _really_ loved, Warner Huntington III.

"Uh…I think someone needs to talk to you." Emmett said, disappointed. "I'll…I'll see you later." He smiled at Elle and walked away. He knew that he had to forget his feelings for Elle. He knew that probably this second; Warner was on one knee proposing to Elle. But if this was what Elle wanted, then he wanted it for her. As he walked outside, it started to rain.

"Perfect timing," Emmett said to himself. He should just go home, make some popcorn and maybe call his mom to vent. Emmett knew that it was a girly thing to do, but Elle told him that it helped. So, what the hell?

---

Emmett was just taking his popcorn out of his microwave, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" he called, dropping the hot bag of popcorn onto his kitchen table and went to answer the door. Standing there, soaking wet, mascara running, and shivering, was Elle.

"Elle? What are you doing here?" Emmett asked, completely in shock.

"My car broke down, and I knew I was only a few blocks away from you, so I was wondering if I could dry off here and maybe call a repair man? I left my cell phone in my dorm room." Elle asked, pleadingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Come it. Let me get you a blanket. There is some popcorn on the counter if you want to help yourself. It should warm you up." Emmett said, letting her in." Elle smiled at him.

"Thank you so much. You are such a good friend." She said. Emmett went into his storage closet and produced a purple blanket.

"I know it's not pink, but it's close." He joked, wrapping it around her shoulders. Elle giggled and looked at the blanket.

"I guess it'll do for now." She joked back. Emmett smiled.

"You can go and sit on the couch, I'll make some hot chocolate." Emmett went into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate, but by the time he came back, Elle was fast asleep on the couch. He smiled, pulled another blanket up on top of her and whispered, very softly in case Elle was still awake…

"I love you…"

**Author's Note: Yeah! Not only my first Legally Blonde fanfic, but my first EVER fanfic! Read and Review please!**


	2. Taking Care of Elle

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: The Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing,

---

Chapter 2-

Elle woke up the next morning, feeling dazed, confused and sick.

"Where am I?" she thought. Then she remembered the storm, and how Emmett gladly took her in. He was so sweet like that. But he deserved someone better than some ditzy blonde from Malibu. If anyone, he deserved a Jackie, not Warner.

As Elle looked around the room, her eyes landed on Emmett, fast asleep in the La-Z-Boy recliner. He looked so peaceful; it made Elle smile. She got up, off the couch, trying not to make a noise, heading for the bathroom. She was feeling a little bit woozy. But Emmett's apartment, being old, creaked with every step she took.

"Elle?"

Elle winced and turned back to see Emmett, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Emmett! I'm so sorry!" She said, "I didn't mean to wake you, and-" Elle was cut of by loss of breath and Emmett's frown.

"Elle, wait a minute." He said. Emmett sat up and walked over to Elle.

"What are you-?" she asked, tiredly. She shivered as Emmett's warm palm rested against her forehead.

"Elle, you're burning up," he sounded worried. "Are you feeling O.K?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I do feel a bit-" Elle suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"Elle!" Emmett dropped down to her side. "Damn it," he picked up Elle off the floor and carried her to the couch. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he cursed. Emmett picked up the phone. Maybe Warner should come by and see her.

"Hello?"

"Warner? It's Emmett." Emmett tried not to sound bitter, but after all, he was talking to the fiancé of the girl he loved.

"Uh, hi. Don't mean to sound rude, by why are you calling?"

"Well, Elle's car broke down and she stayed at my place last night, but don't worry nothing happened, and-"

"Wait, why would I be mad about Elle sleeping over at your place?" Warner asked. Emmett was taken aback.

"Well, aren't you two engaged? I mean, when I left you two at the court house, you-"

"Oh, no. Elle turned me down. She said there was someone else." Emmett's mind froze as he had a mini-heart attack.

"Emmett? You there?"

"What? Oh, yeah. So, you two aren't getting married?" He asked, as if it where all to good to be true.

"Yeah, so what where you say-" Emmett slammed the phone down and nearly jumped for joy, but then he remembered that Elle was unconscious on his couch.

After fetching a few hot and cold rags, Emmett started dabbing Elle's forehead and cheeks with them. As he did so, he remembered some of the good times he had with her.

_Emmett, out for an evening stroll, stumbled on a blonde bunny, who was crying. "Whoa, Elle, what's up…Doc?" _

"_Elle?" Emmett said, tapping her on the shoulder, as she watched Warner and Vivienne celebrating their engagement. "What?" Emmett pointed to the final name on Callahan's internship list. 'Elle Woods' "Whoa!"_

"_You trust me don't you?" Elle asked, as she stood outside of a large brick building. "Um…of course?" Emmett said, cautiously. "Then don't stop now."_

_Elle, walking back into her dorm after what had happened with Callahan. "What about love? I never mentioned love. The timings bad, I know. But perhaps, if I made it more clear, that you belong right here, you wouldn't have to go. 'Cause you know that I'm so much in love…" _

O.K. so maybe the last time wasn't a good time, but it was when he first admitted it to himself that he was in love with Elle.

"Uhhhgrrrr…. Emmett?" Elle started to stir in his lap.

"Elle, thank god." Emmett wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Emmett, what happened?" Elle asked.

"You collapsed. And there is no denying you're sick. I would take you to a doctor right now if all the roads weren't closed because of the rain damage." Emmett picked Elle up, bridal style, and carried her to his bed. "You can sleep here, and I'll bring you something cold to drink. Oh and someone, other than me, has been worried about you." he said, laying her down. Elle heard a yap and the sound of Bruiser coming into the bedroom.

"Aww…thanks Emmett, I don't know what I would do without you." And she meant that seriously. She wasn't sure what she would do if she ever let Emmett get away from her.

"What should I do Bruiser?"

**Author's Note: Yeah, this one was a little long, and I know I posted it right after I posted the first chapter without any review. But I can't get to sleep and I'm bored. Read and Review!**


	3. Why Legally Blonde?

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: The Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing

---

Chapter 3-

Emmett was boiling water for a hot water bottle when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from his bedroom.

"Elle! You shouldn't be out of bed, you might collapse again." He rushed to her side and started steering her towards the door.

"No, Emmett…I need to talk to you…" Elle said, smiling to herself. She really couldn't help it; Emmett was being so cute, taking care of her and all. He really was the sweetest guy she had ever met.

"Yeah, anything Elle. But can we talk in the bedroom where you can rest?" Elle nodded. She started shuffling back into Emmett's bedroom as he turned off the stove. He helped Elle back into his bed and sat at her side. "So…what's up?" he asked.

"Emmett, I know we've been friends for a long time, and our friendship means everything to me. And what I'm about to say right now may wreck it, but I've got to say it."

"Elle…"

"And, I know that you deserve somebody more than 'Legally Blonde' But the way you've always treated me, it was hard not to fall for someone like you."

"Elle-"

"All and all, I'm trying to say that-"

"ELLE!"

"What?" Elle looked up into Emmett's face, felt his hands wrap around hers, smiling down at her.

"I love you."

"Yes, and I…what?" Elle stopped, starring up at Emmett. She silently pinched herself, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.

"I love you, Elle." Emmett leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips. Elle pulled back.

"But, Emmett…I don't deserve you. You deserve a Jackie." Elle said

"But, I don't want a Jackie, whatever that means. I want 'Legally Blonde', and that's you. Seriously, I couldn't find another girl who's as pretty, and as smart and as pink as you." he smiled. Elle smiled back.

"Emmett, I don't know what to say…" she said

"How about yes?" Emmett asked.

"Yes to what?" Elle said, looking down at her hands.

"Yes to 'us', please Elle. I don't want to be with any other girl but you." Emmett pleaded. Elle frowned. "What?"

"That's what Warner said." She said. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Elle, Warner told me what happened between you two at the courthouse. And let me ask you something. Who is the 'someone else'?" Elle froze, and Emmett knew he had her.

"Well, who said I meant you?" she asked. Emmett gave her a knowing smile. "O.K. fine, I meant you." Elle looked Emmett in the eyes. "I just don't want to get hurt again."

"One, Elle, I would never dump you and leave like that. And two," he pulled out a stunning diamond necklace from his desk drawer. "My mom gave me this after dad had died. She said she was wearing it when she married him, and if I gave it to a girl I loved, that we would have the same luck they did. With out the dying young part." Emmett fastened it around Elle's neck. "Now do you believe me?" he asked.

"Emmett…" Elle's eyes welled up with tears of happiness. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. After a while they broke apart. Emmett pulled up Elle's blankets to cover her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, tomorrow, if your fever doesn't go down, I'm taking you to the doctor." He smiled as he walked out the door.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

**Authors Note: AWWW! I absolutely love Emmett. He's so sweet and adorable. If only all guys had a little bit of Emmett in them.**


	4. Doctors and Travel Plans and Callahan

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: The Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing.

---

Chapter 4-

"Well Ms. Woods, I don't think anything serious is wrong with you. It seems that you had a bad bug from the storm. You were very lucky you had Mr. Forrest there to help you. He did everything right." Dr. Brimelo said to Elle, as he packed up all his doctor stuff. "Just drink plenty of fluids and get lots of rest."

"Thank you, Dr. Brimelo." Elle said, hopping off the counter and getting her purse. Dr. Brimelo accompanied her back to the waiting room, were an anxious Emmett was sitting in one of the chairs, drumming his fingers and tapping his foot nervously.

"Looks like someone was worried about you," Dr. Brimelo said, smiling. "You're a lucky girl, Elle, don't let him get away." He said. Elle smiled and put her arm around Emmett's shoulders.

"I don't intend to Dr.," she said. Emmett grinned and slipped his hand around Elle's waist.

"Elle, you know what you need to do to get healthy again, so stick to it and you'll be better in no time." Elle and Emmett thanked Dr. Brimelo and walked out the door.

"So, what do you need to do?" Emmett asked, helping Elle into the car.

"I'm sick, Emmett, not pregnant. I can get in myself." Elle snapped.

"O.K. fine, what do you need to do?" Emmett asked again. Elle told him her new diet of fluids and rest. "Sounds easy enough," he said. "Elle, where are you going to summer break? I just want to make sure you can get there safely without you having another fainting spell."

"Geez Emmett, I fainted one time. It's not like I'm terminal." Emmett started to wonder if extreme crankiness was normal for sick people, because it certainly wasn't normal for his Elle.

"I'm fine, sorry Emmett, I'm just worried how my parents are going to handle me not being with Warner any more. You see, it was their idea for us to date and now I'm worried what they'll say."

"Maybe you should bring an extremely handsome guy with you to make them forget about Warner." Emmett grinned. Elle sighed.

"But where am I gonna get one of those on such short notice?" Elle giggled, and Emmett knew she was joking.

"Oh, yeah…who's the butthead now?" he asked, giving her a little shove.

"But the question is, would you want to go? I mean…"

"Elle, we've been best friends for almost a year, and we've just started dating. I think that more than qualifies." Emmett said.

"But-"

"Well, I guess if you don't want me to come…" Emmett said, he sighed. "I'll just drop you off at your dorm so you can pack to the trip you're gonna go on…without me…"

"Emmett, I you know what I mean. Let me think about it." Elle squeezed his upper arm.

"O.K. I need to get something from my apartment really quick." Emmett said, pulling into the parking lot.

---

"So, I was thinking tonight we could-" Elle stopped in her tracks on her way to Emmett's apartment door. "Emmett? What's Callahan doing waiting by your door?" she asked. Emmett looked at his door and groaned.

"Ah…Ms. Woods, Mr. Forrest. How nice to see you again." Callahan said, grinning evilly.

"I wish we could say the same for you." Emmett said, putting his hand on Elle's shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, this is strictly business. I'm here to see you Emmett."

"What do you want Callahan?" Elle asked. Callahan smirked.

"Well, before the trial, the lawyers have to meet, right." Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"What trial?"

"The divorce between my wife and I." Callahan said. Emmett was taken aback.

"You mean Lily Bundy is your ex-wife?" He asked. Callahan nodded.

"So, if you could let me in, that would be great." He said. Emmett grimaced and grabbed Elle by the arm.

"Elle, take the car and go back to your dorm. I'll call you when I'm done with him." He said, slipping Elle the keys.

"But Emmett…"

"Just go! I promise, I'll call you." Emmett gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned back to Callahan. "Please, come into my home." He said bitterly.

**Authors Note: Here comes the drama! My review boards are getting lonely. Please review! Oh, and I'll be going back to my boarding school that dosen't allow internet access anywhere, so there won't be anymore updates for a while. But once I'm back, I'll upload a ton of chapters!**


	5. Extreme Makeover: Elle Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: The Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing

Chapter 5-

---

Elle was pacing up and down her room, waiting for Emmett to call.

"Why hasn't he called yet?" she asked Bruiser, who was watching her pace in his doggie purse. "Sure, I know it will take a while, but how long can it take? Maybe Callahan did something to him! Maybe he's lying unconscious on his floor, right now! Maybe-"

_**RING RING**_

Elle dove for the phone. "Hello? Oh…Emmett. You had me so worried. What happened? O.K. Yeah, I'll be right over." Elle said. She put down the phone and grabbed her purse. "I'll be right back Bruiser." She said.

---

A few minutes later, Elle was banging on the door of Emmett's apartment. When Emmett opened the door, Elle through herself at him, gripping him close to her.

"Emmett, I was so worried! What happened?" she asked. Emmett ushered Elle inside.

"Elle, when I was with Callahan, he made it very clear to me that we was going to try to hurt you after the incident that you had with him, I can't let that happen. So I want you to stay here with me."

"Emmett, I…"

"No! No, nothing weird, I just want you to be safe. I'm not sure what I would do if I ever loose you again."

"Emmett, I can honestly say that's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me." Elle said, cupping his chin in her hand and kissing him.

"Please Elle?" Emmett asked, Elle threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, but I should warn you…I have a lot of stuff!

---

By the time Elle had come back from her dorm room with the rest of her stuff, you couldn't see the floor of Emmett's apartment.

"Elle, I'm sure you can live without this, and that, and…I don't know what this…" Emmett said, rummaging through her stuff. Elle tugged the hair diffuser out of his hands.

"It's for hair!" she said, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world

"Wear a hat!"

For the next hour or so, Emmett and Elle rummaged through all of her stuff.

"Wow, I can't believe I thought that I needed all this junk!" she said, picking up a broken stuffed animal. "Oh, I remember him! Mr. Suggly!" This caused Emmett to bust out laughing.

"Mr? Mr? Snuggly?" He choked out. Elle hit him with the stuffed animal.

"I was five, like you never had a favorite toy?"

"Of course! All I wanted was an Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Riffle!" Emmett said, taking a trip down memory lane.

"Good thing you never got it! You would have shot your eye out!"

Elle and Emmett were having such a good time that they didn't see the shadow at the window…

**Author's Note: BIG cliffhanger huh? I'll be able to get back on my computer sometime in February or maybe mid January. BTW, I promise to write the other characters like the Delta Nus, Paulette and Vivieanne. I wrote the last four chapters all in one day, and I was having a Elle/Emmett phase going on. Because at my school, there is a guy named Christian, who has brown hair and brown eyes, and (this is the best part) WE WEARS A COURDOROY JACKET ALL THE TIME! **


	6. Where's Emmett?

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: The Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing.

Chapter 6- (It is now December)

"Vivienne? Have you seen Emmett?" Elle asked her friend over the phone. "I came back from class three hours ago and he's not here. No note or anything." 

"No, I haven't. Have you checked with any of his friends?" Vivienne asked.

"Yes, he's not with anyone. I'm really worried about him." Elle said.

"Just calm down, I'm coming over. Call Paulette too, maybe she or Kyle knows where he is." Vivienne said.

"O.K. But hurry!" Elle said, putting down the phone.

A few minutes later

"Vivienne, Paulette, thank god you're here. I've been so worried. I called the beat and they said I can't file a missing persons report until he's been missing for 42 hours!" Elle said, bursting out into tears.

"Elle, sweetheart. Don't worry, we'll find him!" Paulette said. "Would you feel better if I gave you a manicure?" Elle sniffled.

"Maybe." Paulette smiled.

"I knew you would, that's why I brought my nail stuff!" she said, rolling out a tool kit filled with stuff from the Hair Affair. Elle held out her hands for Paulette to treat while Vivienne made Elle some strong tea.

---

"Emmett Forrest…How nice to see you again." A man whipped off the bag over Emmett's head. Emmett gagged and coughed.

"What? Who are you…Callahan. Why am I not surprised?" Emmett looked up at the cruel, smiling face of Callahan.

"I told you that I would get you and your little girlfriend back. I have taken away what you two desire most. Each other."

**Author's Note: I just found out that they didn't block Fanfiction on the school computers! So I'll be able to get a chapter out maybe once a week. So hopefully I won't have too much homework to do. **


	7. Warner and the Delta Nus

Disclaimer-I do not own Legally Blonde: The Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing.

Chapter 7-

"What do you mean? What are you going to do with Elle?" Emmett shouted. Callahan smirked.

"Let's just say that I paid off an old friend of hers to, ah, 'keep her company.' But don't worry, Mr. Huntington will keep her safe." Callahan said. Emmett struggled against his bonds.

"If you hurt her, I'll…"

"What? Bore me to death? Oh Emmett, you never did learn to look for the blood in the water. You and Miss Woods won that case of a fluke."

"No, _Elle_ won that case for being an amazing lawyer. She's more of a lawyer right now then you'll ever be. And she'll keep getting better and better."

"Well, as much as I would love to hear the end of this, but I have to make sure my plan plays out right. If it does, Elle Woods will be kicked out of Harvard Law School, and you'll be shipped off to the middle of the Sahara Desert." Callahan left the warehouse laughing.

---

Elle heard a knock at her dorm room and rushed to answer it.

"Hello? Warner? What are you doing here?" Elle was surprised to see her ex standing in her doorframe.

"Elle! I heard about Emmett and Id thought I'd keep you company." Warner said, hugging Elle.

"I, um…well…that's sweet of you." Elle said, confused. "Um…would you like to sit down?"

"Sure, how are you feeling?" Warner asked.

"Scared, I just filed a missing persons report this morning. The police said that they would do everything they-" She was cut off by Warner's lips meeting her. She broke away.

"Warner? What the hell are you doing? I'm with Emmett now!" Elle said, angrily. She opened the door. "Would you please leave?" Warner looked heart-broke. He put something down on the coffee table and hurried out the door. Elle slammed the door behind her. As soon as she did, someone knocked at the door.

"Warner I told you to—OHMIGOD! Serena? Margot? Pilar? What are you doing here?" Elle squealed.

"Oh sweetheart, we heard about Emmett and took the soonest flight to Boston." Serena said, pushing Elle's hair back over her shoulder.

"Elle, Elle, we are hear to help." Margot said, stroking Elle's nose.

"Elle? What was Warner doing here?" Pilar asked. "We saw him leaving. What's up? I thought you dumped him?"

"Ohmigod, girls. It's the craziest story. He came here and said he heard about Emmett and wanted to see if I was all right. So I'm telling him about what the police are going to do and he kisses me!"

"OHMIGOD!" Serena, Margot and Pilar screamed.

"Like, seriously?" Margot asked. Elle nodded. "Ohmigod. You should have slapped that son of a bi-"

"By the way, did you hear about Kate?" Serena asked.

"The girl who helped me study for the LSATS? No, what happened?"

"She got engaged!"

"Ohmigod! To who?" Elle screamed.

"This guy, his name is Aaron Shultz." Pilar said.

"Ohmigod! I know him! He's in my class at law school! Don't worry, he is soo sweet! Kate is soo lucky to have him!"

"She told us that all of us would be bridesmaids. And they want you to be the maid of honor!" Margot squealed.

"Me? But why? Elle asked.

"They think you brought them together." Serna explained. "You know, because of the whole Kate helping you thing."

"Ohmigod, she is sooooo sweet!" Elle said. "Awwww….I am so glad you guys are here!"

**Authors Note:-) Sorry it took me a while. Don't worry, they'll find Emmett. I think that Kate, the girl who helped Elle with her LSATS, and Aaron would be such a good couple. They are my favorite, after Elle and Emmett and Paulette and the UPS Guy. ** **Oh and if you could give me one second before you all go, I'll give anybody a Bruiser shaped cookie if you can name the two references to the musical in this chapter. **


	8. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: The Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing

Chapter 8—

Elle sighed as she set up the couch and two chairs for her friends to sleep on during the night. She, Margot, Serena and Pilar where all staying at Emmett's apartment, to make Elle feel more at home. She picked up a scrap and was about to throw it away, but then she saw some writing on it, written in familiar handwriting. Warner's.

"225 Sycamore Lane." it said. Elle frowned.

"225 Sycamore Lane? What-?" She gasped then screamed. Margot, Serena Paulette and Pilar ran in from the bathroom.

"Elle! What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I think I know where Emmett might be! Come on, let's go!" Elle said, grabbing her keys.

"But Elle! My nails aren't dry yet!" Margot protested. Elle gave her the stink eye. "Fine, let's go."

"Wait! Shouldn't we call the police?" Pilar asked.

"Well, first let's see if Emmett is there, and if he is, I'll call the police from my cell phone." Elle said.

---

Five minutes later, Elle and the girls arrived at an old warehouse.

"Well, this would seem like the perfect place to keep a hostage." Paulette said.

"We need a plan." Elle said. "One of us should stay in the car, incase we need to make a fast getaway. One of us should stand guard, and one of us should be able to call the police ASAP."

It was settled so that Paulette would stay in the car, Margot would stand watch and Serena would carry the phone.

Elle, Serena and Pilar snuck into one of the back entrances of the warehouse.

"Ew, some one should call in an interior decorator into this place." Serena scoffed.

"Totally, maybe some windows to let the sunshine in." Pilar laughed. Elle shushed them both.

"Guys, we're in stealth mode, that means we have to be quiet and uncatchable. Like a jackal." Elle said.

"Like a jackal…" Pilar repeated.

"Yes, now come on!" Elle said, opening one of the doors. She looked around and found Emmett tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded.

"Emmett!" she squealed. Elle ran to him and undid his blindfold. He grunted in surprise. "Emmett, ohmigod! I'm so glad we found you!"

"And I'm so glad you could join us, Miss. Woods." A frighteningly familiar voice came

"Callahan, how come I'm not surprised?" Elle asked,

"Elle, is this the creep you were telling us about?" Pilar asked. Callahan faced Elle.

"You told your friends about me? Maybe you do care…" he said, fingering her hair. Elle slapped his hand away.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. Elle knew she had to keep Callahan's focus on her so he wouldn't see Pilar using her nail file to cut Emmett's binds.

"Come now, Elle, you knew I would do something like this. And if my plans go right, you two will never see each other again." Callahan said, pointing to Emmett. "Now, be a good girl and scurry along. I'm sure you and your friends have more important things to do, like get your nails done." He said, laughing.

"Hey, you do not insult our girl Elle like that." Serena said, snapping her fingers in Callahan's face. Callahan looked at her in disgust and slapped her fingers away from him.

"I'm in control here, I'll do what I want to do." He said, looking at Elle. "And Miss. Woods, I would like to continue where we left off." He said, and kissed her. Elle struggle, but he held her tight. Finally, when Elle saw that Pilar was finished with Emmett's binds, she kicked Callahan in the ba-well; you know where- and wiped her mouth.

"Ugh, that was even more disgusting the second time." She said. Emmett was already at her side and hugged her.

"Elle, are you O.K.?" he asked. Elle nodded.

"I'm fine, but we have to get out of here. Serena, call the police, Pilar help me lock the doors. We need to keep this creep in so the cops can arrest him."

Elle grabbed Emmett's hand and left him out of the warehouse. Serena and Pilar followed. Together they shut the door on Callahan, while Serena called the police.

"Yes, 225 Sycamore Lane." She said. "There's a lunatic in there that kidnapped my best friend's boyfriend." Emmett and Elle embraced again.

"Elle, how did you find me?" He asked, holding her tight.

"An old friend told me where you were." Elle said, gripping him just as tight. "I thought I would never see you again, what happened?"

"Well, when you were at class, two guys in ski masks came buy the apartment and knocked me out with a vase. And that's all I can remember until Callahan whipped a bag off of my head and told me that we was going to get you expelled from Harvard and ship me to the Sahara Desert!" Emmett said.

"I'm just so glad you are O.K." Elle said. She tilted her head up and kissed Emmett and kept it until the police came by and asked them to answer questions on what happened

**Authors Note: Yeah! They found Emmett! You knew they would. The power of love would pull through. Just a little Legally Blonde Trivia, since they had a big part in this chapter, what is the nickname for Margot, Serena and Pilar? I will give everyone something Legally Blonde related if they get it right. **

**Oh, and what TV show did I reference also? Here's a hint: It's on USA network.**

**Oh, and the two references two Legally Blonde where "Elle, Elle, we're here to help." Something that Margot says right before 'Positive' and in my last Authors note I said "And If you could give me one second before me all go," from Finale/Find My Way**


	9. What He Deserved

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: the Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing.

Chapter 9—

Elle and Emmett were lying on Emmett's bed. Emmett was doing some legal work while Elle was doing some legal homework. The T.V. was turned on and tuned to the local news.

"Hey Emmett, what's a holographic will?" Elle asked, leafing through her legal dictionary

"What? I didn't need to learn that until my third year!" Emmett said, looking over Elle's shoulder. "What case is this?"

"Bundy v. Borle." Elle said. "Wait! Turn that up!" She said, pointing at the T.V. Emmett grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"Professor Rupert Callahan was prosecuted today for the kidnapping of Emmett Forrest and the sexual harassment of Elle Woods. After trial, Callahan tried to break from police custody, but was stopped by a pedestrian who stopped him by hitting him over the head with his son's backpack. After regaining conciseness, Callahan denied everything he had said in court. Prison doctors have reported that he had contracted amnesia from the blow. More on this story at 11."

Emmett looked at Elle and Elle looked at Emmett. After a few tense moments, both of them started to crack up.

"Well, we can say he didn't get what was coming to him!" Emmett said, clutching the stitch in his side.

"Yeah, to bad he can't remember what he's in jail for!" Elle said, wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes.

"At least he won't be harassing anyone else for a long time." Emmett said, putting his arm around Elle.

"You know, getting kissed by that creep wasn't the scariest part of being in that warehouse." Elle said. "The scariest part was when he said that he was going to make sure that we would never see each other again." Emmett nodded.

"I can't imagine what that would be like." He said. "That god we don't have to think that."

"Yeah, I love you way to much." She said, kissing his cheek. "Oh, by the way, you know Aaron Shultz?" Emmett nodded. "Well, he just got engaged to one of my Delta Nu sisters, in fact, the girl who helped me study for my LSATS. Would you like to accompany me to their wedding? I am actually the maid of honor." Elle said. Emmett smiled.

"Great for you, of course I'll go with you," Emmett said smiling.

"Great! Their wedding is in May, so mark it on your calendar." Elle said.

"Elle?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Emmett."

**Authors Note: A short little chapter. I was surprised to see how many people knew that the nickname for Margot, Serena and Pilar was the PMS girls! **


	10. Elle's New Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: The Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing.

Chapter 10—(Yeah! 10 chapters!)

Elle was sitting in her Criminal Law class when someone poked her in the back.

"Hey Vivienne!" Elle said, as her friend slid into the seat next to her.

"Elle, did you hear about Warner?" Vivienne asked. Elle shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him since he stopped by the apartment." Elle said. Vivienne leaned in close.

"Well, he dropped out of law school!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! He's going into modeling! I saw him packing up all of his stuff." Vivienne said.

"Ohmigod! I can't believe it! And he was the one who was saying that _I_ would leave Harvard! Wow, funny how these things work out, huh?" Elle asked.

"Yeah," Suddenly, a tall dark haired man, wearing a corduroy jacket walked into the class.

"Students take your seat, I am your new teacher, Professor Forrest." Emmett winked at Elle, whose jaw had dropped.

"Now, today we will be starting on habeas corpus…"

---

"Emmett! Why didn't you tell me you were taking over Callahan's class?" Elle said, walking up to him after class. Emmett grinned.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you." he said, giving Elle a kiss on the cheek. Elle blushed.

"Well, that's the second law professor that's kissed me." She said. Emmett drew back.

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"I'm not sure." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Kidding!" Elle giggled. "You know I'm happy you're here." Emmett smiled.

"O.K. Hey, isn't your birthday coming up?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah? So?"

"So? What do you want to do? What do you want for your birthday?" Emmett asked. "I'm the boyfriend, that means I have to give you something spectacular!"

"Emmett, you don't have to get me anything." She said. Emmett shook his head.

"No, no, no, no…I'm going to get you something. Now, what do you want? You know what? Never mind. I'm gonna completely surprise you." Elle could practically see the gears working in Emmett's head.

"O.K. fine, nothing big though." She said. Emmett grinned.

"Oh course, nothing big." He lied.

---

"Hello? Margot? Hey, this is Emmett."

"_Emmett? Ohmigod! Hey, how are you doing?"_

"I'm doing fine. You?"

"_I've been better, they just canceled _Friends_ so I'm bummed. So, what's up?"_

"OK, you know how Elle's birthday is coming up?"

"_Ohmigod! I totally forgot! What are you going to do for her?" _

"Well, can you, Serena, Pilar and Kate fly out here and surprise her?"

"_Ohmigod, that's soooo cute! She'll love it!" _

"I hope so, I'm also gonna invite her friends Paulette and Vivienne to the party. Nothing big, then, I'm gonna have something really special planed."

"_What is it?"_

"I'm going to propose to her."

"_OHMIGOD! AHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Wait, you can't tell anyone, well, you can tell Serena, Kate and Pilar, but no one else. Especially not Elle."

"_Oh, totally. I never start rumors." _

"Weren't you the one who told Elle that Warner was going to propose to her though?"

"_Um…yeah…what's your point?" _

"O.K. Never mind. I'm going Tiffany's to pick out a ring."

"_Ohmigod, Emmett, Elle is so lucky to have you!"_

"I'm lucky to have her."

"_Eeepp! You are too cute! Alright. I'll get everyone ready here, and we'll come by while Elle's at school to set up for her party." _

"O.K. but I won't be there to help, I'm teaching at Harvard now."

"_O.K. Cool, when should we come?"_

"Next Saturday cool?"

"_Totally."_

"Alright, see you next Saturday."

"_Emmett?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Make it special for Elle. She was really cut up when Warner dumped her when she thought he was going to propose."_

"I intend to."

"_O.K. Bye!"_

"Bye."

**Author's Note: Awwwwwww! I totally love Emmett! My birthday is coming up and all I want an Emmett Forrest/Christian Borle clone. Just that and a car, but that's all I swear. **

**Oh, the show I referenced in Chapter 8 was Psych, when Elle was saying how they had to be quiet and stealth like, like a jackal. Gus said that he was going to be uncatchable, like a jackal in "From Earth to Starbucks". Great show, it's on USA network and I highly recommend it. **


	11. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: the Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing.

Chapter 11—

"Emmett? Why are we going back to your apartment?" Elle asked, as Emmett pulled up into the parking lot of his apartment building.

"Oh, I just need to get my coat before we go to dinner." Emmett said, lying through his teeth. He knew that Margot, Serena, Kate, Pilar, Paulette and Vivienne were all waiting upstairs to surprise Elle for her birthday.

"Emmett, it's 60 degrees out tonight and you already have a sweater on." Elle said. Emmett shook his head.

"I uh…well, I need to get your birthday present. Can you come up with me? Because I think you forgot something in my room." Emmett said. Elle rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"Emmett, no offence, but you are so weird sometimes." She said. Emmet grinned.

"Just wait, you won't think I'm so weird." He said, getting into the elevator. He and Elle got off on the 4th floor and walked to Emmett's door, #28. Emmett unlocked his door and pushed the door open for Elle.

"Emmett, why are-"

'SURPRISE!" Elle screamed as all of her friends jumped out of their various hiding places.

"OHMIGOD! Margot! Serena! Pilar! Kate! Girls! What are you doing here?" Elle said, hugging all of her friends.

"We flew out for your birthday! Happy Birthday!" The Delta Nus screamed.

"Ohmigod, You guys are sooooo sweet to come." Elle said.

"Hey, don't thank us, thank Emmett!" Kate said. "He was the one who did all of the planning."

"Really? Emmett? Did you arrange all of this?" Elle asked, turning to Emmett, who grinned.

"I told you I'd get something spectacular." He said. Elle bounded across the room, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much." She whispered in his ear.

"Ohmigod, girl you have to open your presents!" Serena said, thrusting a pink present in Elle's face.

---

"Bye! Thank you all for coming!" Elle said, waving to all of her friends outside of Emmett's apartment. After everyone was gone, she turned to Emmett and gave him another big hug. "Thank you so much, that was so sweet of you." she said. Emmett smiled.

"Well, it was the least I could do." He said, walking her back up to the apartment. "Besides, I need to ask you something." Elle raised an eye brown.

"What?"

"I want to wait until we get back upstairs." Emmett said, clutching the ring case in his pocket.

As they headed up the stairs, Elle wondered what Emmett would want to ask her. Whatever it was, it must be important. When Emmett opened the door to the apartment, the strong smell of smoke reached Elle's nostrils. Emmett's apartment was on fire.

"Oh my god! Elle, call 911!" Emmett said, taking off jacket and started fanning the flames in hope that they would go down. Elle coughed and took out her cell phone and called 911.

"Yes? This is cough Elle Woods. I'm at my cough boyfriends apartment and it's on cough fire! Yes, 13 cough James Street. Hurry!" Elle hung up and continued to help Emmett put out the fire by grabbing the fire extinguisher.

A few minutes later, the fire department had arrived and put out the fire. The chief of the department came over to Emmett and Elle.

"Well, here's the thing that started the fire," he said, holding up a burnt coffee maker, "this was left on and caught on fire." Elle paled.

"Ohmigod! I turned that on to make coffee for the girls. Oh Emmett, I'm so sorry!" she said, lip quivering.

"Elle, don't worry about it. Thank you officer." Emmett said, shaking hands with the chief.

After the fire department left, Elle turned to Emmett.

"Emmett, I am so sorry." She said, bursting into tears. Emmett hugged Elle.

"Elle, don't worry about it. It was an accident. I know you would never set a fire on purpose." Elle sniffled.

"O.K. By the way, what did you want to ask me?" she asked. Emmett thought for a minute.

"Nothing," he said, hugging her close.

**Authors Note: **Ohhhh!!! Emmett is torn. To propose, or not to propose! Tune in next week for _Elle and Emmett Were Meant to Be_


	12. The Happiest Days of Our Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: the Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing.

Chapter 12—

"Paulette, thank you so much for letting Emmett stay on your couch." Elle said, hugging her friend.

"Well, it's the least I can do, seeing as he threw you that great party." Paulette said. "Plus, Kyle has been wanting to hang out with guys more often since…ohmigod, I forgot to tell you! I'm pregnant!" Elle screamed, Paulette screamed. They grabbed each other's arms and started dancing around.

"Ohmigod! Paulette, congratulations!" Elle screamed, "If there is anything I can do, baby-fit for Rufus, clean the house, anything, just call"

"Awww…thank you honey!" Paulette hugged Elle. "It's due in August. So it'll be a while."

"What's are the racket in here?" Emmett walked in the room, wearing a very sharp looking tux. Elle smiled.

"Emmett, Paulette's gonna have a baby!" Elle said, putting her arm around Paulette, who smiled bigger.

"Aww…really? Congratulations." Emmett said, kissing Paulette on the cheek.

"Well, don't let me hold you two up. Get going to your wedding." Today was the day of Aaron and Kate's wedding. Elle looked at her watch.

"Ohmigod! I'm late! Come on Emmett!" Elle grabbed the sleeve of Emmett's tux and dragged him out to the car.

"Elle…Elle, ELLE! Be careful! This is a rental!"

---

"I, Aaron Noah Shultz, take you, Kate Elizabeth Wetherhead, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life"

Elle's eyes started to tear as Aaron placed a ring on Kate's finger. She turned to Emmett and winked at him. She couldn't help thinking that this could be them in a few years.

"I, Kate Elizabeth Wetherhead, take you, Aaron Noah Shultz, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life"

Emmett winked back at Elle. The ring was safely in his pocket. He planned to ask Elle after the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Aaron and Kate shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

---

"Kate and I would like to thank you all for being here today, especially Elle Woods, who brought us together." Aaron said, smiling at Elle, who blushed.

"It's true. I helped Elle study for her LSATS to helped her get into Harvard, to where Aaron was going." Kate said, raising her glass to Elle.

"She made this the happiest day of our lives. So, we would like to give someone to make it Elle's happiest day of her life. Elle, would you come up here please?" Aaron said.

Elle, confused, walked up to the stage where Aaron and Kate were standing.

"Guys, really…what's going on?" she asked. Kate squeezed her hand.

"You'll see. Emmett?" Kate waved Emmett on stage. Emmett took a deep breath and walked up on stage. This was it. It was now or never.

"Elle, you are seriously the best thing that's happened to me, besides Red Bull, just kidding," he said as the audience laughed and Elle rolled her eyes. He bent down on one knee, "Please make me the happiest man I know. Will you marry me?" He said, revealing the ring. Elle gasped as the audience held their breath.

"Oh Emmett," Elle's eyes shinned with happiness. "Yes, yes I will marry you!"

The audience cheered and applauded. Emmett slid the ring on Elle's finger, the sweeped her up in a hug and spun around. He kissed her for a long time.

"I love you Emmett,"

"I love you Elle,"

**Authors Note: Yeah, I know that in the musical, Elle proposes to Emmett, but don't worry, I have a really good plot twist coming out of this!**


	13. An Unexpected Suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: the Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing.

Chapter 13—

"OHMIGOD!" Elle screamed when she walked into her and Emmett's apartment, (she had finally moved out of her dorm room). All of her friends, Delta Nu sisters and girl family members were in her living room.

"HAPPY BRIDAL SHOWER!" They all yelled, showing her with silly string and confetti.

"So, were you surprised?" Elle's mother, Helen, asked, hugging her daughter.

"Ohmigod, totally! Thanks you so much for coming mom, all of you! Elle said, smiling at all of her guests. "So, who's the mastermind behind this shower?"

"It was us!" the Delta Nu's replied, hugging their former president.

"Well, it was really all of Margot, Serena and Pilar's idea." A Delta Nu named Micaela said. "But we helped."

"Yeah, and thank you for making us bridesmaids in your wedding." Another Delta Nu named Annie said. "Last night we all found dates at this fabulous club. I never knew that the East Coast had so many hot guys!"

"Yes, well I guess you already knew that." Ryan, another Delta Nu smiled.

"So! Let's see your ring!" Margot said. Elle held out her hand.

"No, not your Harvard Class Ring, Elle." Serena complained.

"Ohhhh! You mean, this one!" Elle held out her other hand. On her ring finger was a gorgeous 5-carat diamond on stunning platinum band with some smaller diamond set into the front part of the band.

A loud chorus of "Eep!" and "Ahh" followed as Elle giggle-smiled.

"Isn't it beautiful!" she said, "Awww…you should see the one I got Emmett! It's just like his, but without the diamonds and it has 'Emmett and Elle' engraved on the inside and our wedding date." Pilar frowned,

"Oh, sweetie. Are you sure it was smart to engrave the date on? I mean, what if you have to postpone it or something?" Elle rolled her eyes.

"Emmett and I are set for this date. August 30th is his birthday and it's traditional to always have the wedding on the grooms wedding day. At least, that's what Martha says!"

"Oh, honey…I can't believe you're getting married!" Kate said. "Oh…you'll never forget it. It'll be the happiest day of your life."

Elle tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear as she looked at her ring. Nothing could bring her down right now.

But then, the phone rang. Elle decided to ignore it; it was probably someone like Kiera Knightly, calling to tell her about the exciting field of agricultural diplomacy. Kiera and agricultural diplomacy would have to wait.

Emmett was standing outside of his mother's apartment, on the payphone.

"Come on, Elle…Pick up!" he muttered. Damn…it was the answering machine.

"Elle, it's Emmett. I-I need to talk to you right away. Well, I'm at my mother's house, having dinner and she just keeled and had a heart attack. She's in the hospital right now."

**Authors Note: **Muwahahahaha! I just love leaving you all with cliffhangers because I'm the only one who knows what's going to happen. I'm just an evil genius that way…ha…sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. I was in the school musical, Pirates of Penzance. Plus, my computer, Herbert, is being pigheaded right now. Don't worry, I'll get the next chapter out righty-o.


	14. I Do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde: the Musical, but if I did, that would be amazing.

Chapter 14—

"Emmett, I am so sorry." Elle said, stroking Emmett's hair as they lay down on his bed. "I can't imagine what you are going through." She kissed him on his head and continued stroking. Emmet sighed.

"It's just, hard…because we're so close." 

"Oh, I know…it must be so special, I never had anything like that with my mother or father."

"Well, at least wedding plans will keep us busy." Emmett smiled. Elle frowned.

"Emmett, are you sure you want to have the wedding now? I mean, you're going through a hard time and you'll need to be with your mother a lot. Maybe we could just postpone it." Emmett sighed.

"I was thinking the same thing, I just didn't know how to ask you." Elle smiled.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, I know that…I just didn't know we would tell everyone else."

"Oh…yeah," Elle bit her lip. "Well, we're gonna have to break it to them some how." Emmett smiled at her.

"We're a team, Elle…together, we can to anything." Elle laughed.

"Emmett, that was so corny!" she giggled. Emmet kissed her forehead.

"But, that's why you love me right?" Elle shrugged.

"Well," Emmett shoved her playfully.

"Who's the butthead now?"

**Authors Note: Yeah...thats what we in the writing world called 'conflict'. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Don't worry Emmett's mom will be OK. She gave birth to the cutest, sweetest guy on earth, so, I can't just kill her off. **


	15. Recovery

Chapter 15—Recovery

Chapter 15—Recovery

Elle and Emmett were sitting in Emmett's mom, Ellen's, hospital room. She was laying in bed with a lot of wires and stuff connected to her. Emmett was holding his mothers hand, a look of panic on his face. Elle was sitting behind him, rubbing his back.

"Emmett, I know she'll be OK." Elle said in a soothing voice. "If she's anything like you, I know she will be." She kissed the top of his head and continued rubbing his back. After a long time, Emmett looked up at Elle.

"Elle, I'm so sorry about having to cancel our wedding, I know how much you wanted it…"

"Shut up, this is way more important. We can always reschedule, unless you fall in love with one of the nurses." On that cue, a man walked into the hospital room.

"Hi, I'm Brian, Ms. Forrest's nurse."

Elle and Emmett couldn't help it. They looked at each other and started to giggle.

"What is it?" Brian asked, looking confused.

"N-nothing," Emmett choked out. "What's up?"

"Well…these tests just came back. I assume you are Ms. Forrest's son?" Brian asked. Emmett nodded. "Well, I'm going to need you to sign some forms, if you will come with me please." Emmett nodded and got up. He squeezed Elle's hand and kissed his mothers forehead.

Elle looked at Ellen. She looked so weak and frail, nothing like the last time she had seen her, at Emmett's graduation. She giggled when she remembered when Ellen first talked to Emmett after graduating.

"Emmett! I'm so proud of you!" Elle said, flying into her boyfriend's arms. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pressed herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here." Emmett whispered into her ear.

"Emmy!" A blonde woman wearing a purple dress with a white sunhat rushed over, tore Elle and Emmett apart and gave Emmett a big bear hug. Elle gave Emmett a 'What is this?' look. Emmett blushed.

"Hi mom…"

Elle gasped, she had never met Emmett's mom before.

"Emmy-kins, I am so proud of you!" Ellen said in a big voice. "I new, from the moment you were born, that someday you were going to graduate from Harvard. And now, 26 years later, here you are!" Ellen turned around and saw Elle. She squealed. "Oh…and this must be Elle!" Ellen grabbed Elle's hand and shook it vigorously. "Well, sweetie-pie, it's so nice to finally meet you, Emmy's told me so much about you." Elle grinned.

"It's great to meet you too, Ms. Forrest."

"Oh, please dear, call me Ellen." Ellen pinched Elle's cheeks.

"Mom!" Emmett said, horrified. But Elle giggled, Ellen reminded her of her own mother.

"Oh Emmy, don't be such a spoiled sport," Ellen said, kissing her son on the cheek, "Come on you two, I am taking you for lunch to celebrate Emmy's big day!"

"Elle, is that you?" Elle snapped out of her day dream to see Ellen had waken. "Oh Elle, it's so good to see you."

"Oh Ellen, you had us so worried." Elle said, giving her a hug.

"Oh enough about me, is your wedding still on?" Ellen asked. Elle shook her head.

"No…we postponed it to take care of you." She said. Ellen huffed.

"Well, that's a silly reason. I think you should get the wedding back on. I want to see Emmy married before I pass on,"

"Ellen, you shouldn't say things like that."

"Pish posh, do me a favor Elle, marry Emmett before I die." Ellen grabbed Elle's hand. "Please, that's the only thing I want him to do in life, graduate from a good school and get married to a smart, funny, beautiful girl." Elle gripped Ellen's hand.

"OK, Ellen Forrest. I come to you today to ask your permission to marry your son." Ellen smiled.

"You have my blessing."


	16. Graduation

Chapter 15—Graduation

Chapter 16—Graduation

"Elle!" Vivienne ran to her friend and gave her a hug. "Can you believe we're graduating today?" Elle screamed.

"I know…and Viv, can I tell you something that you honest to blog can't tell anyone about?" Elle asked. Vivienne calmed down.

"What?" Elle took a big velvet box out of her pocket and show Vivienne a gorgeous diamond ring.

"I'm going to ask Emmett to marry me!"

"Oh…and if you could give me one second before we all go…Emmett Forrest please make me the happiest woman I know!" Elle bent down on one knee and displayed her ring to Emmett. His eyes bugged out. He could only think of one thing to say at this point.

"Ohmigod…"

Elle and Emmett could barely hear anyone; they were too lost in each other eyes. Emmett grinned and swept Elle up into a swinging hung and kissed her like he had never kissed her before.

"I love you…" He whispered in her ear.

Elle and Emmett were walking hand in hand down the parking lot to Emmett's car.

"What made you propose?" Emmett asked. "I mean, I know how you wanted everything to be traditional, so…"

"I was tired of waiting for you." Elle said sheepishly. "I mean, I know you needed to help your mom, but I was talking to her and she said she wanted to see you married before she died so I just decided to pop the question on you."

"Smart lady…" Emmett chucked. Elle squeezed his hand.

"Emmett, I think this will really happen this time. I think, you, Emmett Forrest, and I, Elle Woods, were meant to be."

"I know we were meant to be." Emmett said. He leaned down and kissed her. Elle threw her arms around him and he twirled her around like before. Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note: The last chapter!! Boo hoo, I will probably write an epilogue of the wedding for you guys. Maybe even write a sequel. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for the support from all the fans of 'Elle and Emmett Were Meant To Be' love you!**

**Sabrina Elle Danes**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Emmett Forrest was standing in front of the alter, you could tell that he was as nervous as hell. You couldn't really blame the guy though, he was about to get married to the woman of his dreams: Elle Woods.

"It's almost time," Kyle said to Emmett. Emmett had chosen Kyle, Paulette's husband, to be his best man, while Elle had chosen Paulette to be one of her maids of honor. Emmett grinned and shook Kyle's hand. "Good luck, man." He said. "You'll never forget this day."

Like Emmett didn't know that.

A selection of slow music started to play as the doors open. Emmett's niece, Alice, walked down the aisle in a pink dress with a white color. She was the flower girl. Alice was throwing pink rose petals down the aisle as she walked.

"Hi Emmy!" She mouthed when she got to the alter. Emmett smiled. Then, Margot, Serena, Pilar and Paulette walked down the aisle each wearing a slim pink dress with a bouquet of pink daisies. Before he knew it, Emmett heard the familiar tune of 'Here Comes the Bride'. Emmett gulped as everyone rose.

Elle was gliding forth with her father, looking like a vision in, of course, pink. _"Leave it to Elle to have a pink wedding."_ He thought fondly. Elle was wearing a tube top dress with a trailing train and no veil covered her eyes, but the pink lace cascaded down her golden hair. Emmett could not stop looking at her.

"Who give this lovely woman away to this man?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." Mr. Wood's said. He turned and kissed Elle on the cheek and winked at Emmett.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join this man and this woman in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone looked around to see if anyone would speak up. Warner, looking solemn, started to stand up, but the anorexic looking blond on his arm pulled him down.

"Now, the bride and groom have decided to write their own vows, so lets let them proceeded." Emmett turned to Elle, took her hands and took a deep breath.

"Elle, you are the greatest thing to happen to me since Red Bull, just kidding." Everyone laughed as Elle gave Emmett the stink eye. "But seriously, I'm not sure what I would have done without you. When I thought you were going to leave, I was heartbroken. But somehow, I knew you would come back. Elle Woods, I love with you all my heart." Emmett kissed Elle's hands. Elle pulled one away to wipe a stray tear from her face.

"Emmett…you are the biggest butthead I've ever know, but you are also the nicest, sweetest most handsome one I know. And when I saw you for the first time on the green at Harvard, something erupted in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure what it was at the time, but now I know what it was. Love. I love you Emmett." Emmett squeezed Elle's hands.

"Beautiful, and spoken from the heart." The priest said. "Now, the rings if you will."

Elle's little cousin, Ben, was the ring bearer. He was wearing a black tyke tux with a pink bowtie. He lifted a red velvet cushion with two rings on it. Emmett and Elle lifted each other's ring off the pillow and looked at the priest for direction.

"Do you, Emmett Forrest, take Elle Woods, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Emmett said, squeezing Elle's hands again.

"Do you, Elle Woods, take Emmett Forrest, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Elle looked out on the stands. She saw her mother and father, with her mother crying softly and her fathers arm around her. She saw all of her Delta Nu sisters, holding each others hands. She saw Ellen Forrest, in her wheel chair with Brian, her hospital nurse, next to her. She took a deep breath and turned back to Emmett.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Emmett took Elle into his arms and kissed her, much like he did at her graduation. They stayed like that for five seconds, but to Emmett and Elle it seemed like a life time. They broke apart and turned to the audience. The priest closed his book.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Forrest!"


End file.
